To Love a Valkyrie
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: To love her was liking playing with fire, a fool's venture no doubt. Ritsuka was many things, and a fool might have been one of them. Brynhildr wished she could let him love her, but she knew better. Still, sometimes miracles can happen, as they say, if there's a will, then there's a way. Ritsuka/Brynhildr pairing.


**Took me more time to get this one out than I wanted, sorry for that. Ahem, as you can all take from the title, yes, the lady this time around is Brynhildr. Before anyone starts getting upset, let me just say this-this one-shot is purely hypothetical and takes place before any of the Lostbelts. Minor as it may be, there is one instance of Brynhildr truly falling for someone besides Sigurd, Arthur in Fate Prototype/Fragments. Slim a chance as it may be, she is capable of seeing someone as more than just a reflection of Sigurd, and caring for them. Now, for this story such a thing has happened and the ins and outs are explored.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up instantly while his body responded out of honed instinct. In spite of the dozens of snowflakes hitting his face every passing second, Ritsuka managed to make out almost every detail of his attacker as he came out of the evasive roll he'd jumped into. The troll raised its weapon, a massive slab of steel that seemed more a meat cleaver than a true sword. That didn't mean it wasn't dangerous and Ritsuka wasn't on guard. Through the blizzard raging his turquoise eyes met the beady black and red of his attacker.

A bestial roar flew from the creature's lips before it charged against the human male, who reached behind his back to grip the two short blades he'd chosen to take with him for this trip. Once more, the ground he was standing on was splint asunder with snow and dirt flying upward while he dashed for his target. His speed was nothing to write home about, at least when compared to the superhuman abilities of Servants; as far as normal humans went, that was a different story, and that was enough to combat this monstrosity.

As it dragged its blade along the ground, the troll realized it'd lost sight of its human quarry, and it was about to pay for that mistake with its life. Ritsuka dug his first blade into the creature's sides, then dragged it upward as he ascended. A scream of pain left the monster's foul lips, Ritsuka wouldn't leave it in such agony for long. He held on tight while raising his second blade, then brought it down atop the forehead of the raging beast. Its struggles persisted for a few more seconds, then its body at least went still, topping over like a mound of bricks.

Removing his weapons and wiping the blood off, he thought his troubles were over until he heard a second roar. The dark-haired teen cursed and readied himself for another round. With each second the footsteps of the approaching monster grew louder and louder, shaking the snow-covered earth.

"MASTER!"

To the teenager, it was the voice of salvation, and for the troll, the tolling of death's bell. Though the heat wave washed over Ritsuka making him feel like a pig being roasted, he welcomed the feeling; his would-be-attacker undoubtedly ended up much worse, what with being incinerated _sliced_ to pieces. The bloody chunks fell to the ground with their fires illuminating the face of his savior. Even in the midst of a snowstorm, Brynhildr looked as beautiful and stunning as ever, perhaps because here in such a violent place she was right at home. A Servant she may have been, she was still a Valkyrie.

"Master, Master, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" She yelled bounding toward him. Ritsuka wanted to speak to calm her fears, but she was on him in what felt like a heartbeat. "I'm…I'm sorry for losing track of you."

"Don't worry about it, as I've learned, it could always be worse." In spite of the pain now working its way through his body, he was able to at least give her a supportive smile and laugh. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the cuts and bruises he'd gathered while attempting to find shelter had made themselves known. His legs were beginning to buckle and if he didn't act fast, he was going down, literally. "Brynhildr, have you managed to find anyway else? Mash? Kintoki?"

Her eyes remained focused on him as she shook her head. "They will no doubt be able to endure a storm of this magnitude, but you cannot, not if it keeps increasing as it surely will! Until it slacks off, we're going to hunker down somewhere!"

In spite of the building pain, the human chuckled. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a Starbucks or something on the way here, would you? I could actually go for something hot right about now!"

She smiled at his jest, then she took the first step to granting his wish as closely as she could. The divine power that lay within Brynhildr was called upon and manifested as an aura of blue that outlined her beautiful body. The second her hand touched his shoulder Ritsuka felt the heat envelop him, driving away the harsh cold that had been battered his body since he was separated from the main group. He smiled at her and she smiled back, a light blush coloring her cheeks as usual. Her hand slid from his shoulder to his where she gripped it tightly as she began to lead him through the snowstorm, which was beginning to grow stronger by the second.

He let her lead the way, completely confident that she knew where she was going. His confidence was eventually proven wrong as his eyes slowly but gradually began to make out something in the distance. It wasn't until they were at the mouth of the cave did he realize they'd found shelter. Ritsuka nearly stumbled on his own feet once they touched solid stone instead of more snow and ice. Brynhildr ushered him deeper into the cave while she turned her back to him. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the Valkyrie spread her arms out, the language of the Aesir fluttering through her lips.

"Out of curiosity, did you know this cave was here or was it just blind luck?" He spoke as a magical wall materialized before the cave entrance blocking out the wintery weather outside. Though his vision was a bit faded, he could pickup the faint runes that flashed in and out of the barrier's light.

She looked back to him with a smile and a laugh. "With my Luck stat, would you believe the second option?"

"You know never, my luck could be-ah…ah…achoo!" His face fell as he spread out along the cave floor. "You know, once when I was twelve, we had this bad snow storm, I probably one of the only kids that didn't get sick that winter. This seems a bit unfair."

Her hand was offered to his. "Well, this is a supernatural winter brought about by a rune stolen from my father himself, I believe this should count as an exception, Master." Pointing her left hand to the side, she murmured a single incantation from before her appeared a rune that flashed red before burst into an array of flames. Raising her head, she inscribed the rune several more times into the cave illuminating the dark cavern. "Ah, it seems your luck did indeed cancel mine out."

Spacious was how their unlikely sanctuary could be described. A good twenty or so feet in width and length, large enough for them to move around. Or more accurately, for Brynhildr to put a few yards between him and her.

"Please, wait here while I go look for us something to eat. I am not Cu Chulainn, but I should be able to fetch something that can serve to sustain us until the blizzard dies down." Came her soft, yet near robotic voice before wading through the barrier without another word.

The teen's right knee came up so he could rest his arms atop it. "It's going to be one long as hell blizzard." There wasn't much he could while he waited for her return except maybe carve whatever he could think of into the floor or walls with his knives. Not exactly a dashing way to spend his time, but if it staved off the boredom and unease, then he'd do so.

And that's exactly what he did for next almost half hour, his eyes periodically wondering over to the glass-like barrier that kept the blizzard out. The flaming runes Brynhildr had brought forth remained just as strong as when she'd left them. Ritsuka took that as a sign that she was alright, physically speaking at least. He knew perfectly well once she came back, perhaps with dinner, she was going to sit as far away from him as possible while in this somewhat compact space. He knew it was for his own safety, but that didn't make it easier to stomach.

Speaking of his stomach, it betrayed him with a throaty growl as his Servant returned from the cold. Naturally, in one arm was a bear…a rather large bear, while in the other was some sort of elk, its horns perfectly preserved.

"I see you got us dinner, and maybe breakfast if it comes to that." Answered the human drily.

"And something for you to sleep on." She smiled dropping her kills on the floor.

His snow coat had been deposited by the ground. Brynhildr admittedly tensed as he came toward her, his posture unwavering even as he sensed a wave of violent hostility emit from Brynhildr's body. Immediately, she did everything she could to suppress it as he drew closer until they were within arms' length. Ritsuka smiled before reaching out to grip her hand. One of his knives fell into her palm, her fingers curling around it with his help. Pink colored her pale cheeks in seconds, and the hostile wave diminished.

"Something for _us_ to sleep on, Bryn." He laughed causing her blush to deepen.

 _You can do this. You can do this. You can do this._ It was somewhat amazing how many times she'd uttered those four simple words. Warriors just entering battle for the first time knew them quite well, but for a veteran like her, it was unthinkable. The reason was rooted in the fact that with every passing second, as she and her Master skinned and prepared the animals to be cooked and eaten, she felt the desire to run her spear through Ritsuka Fujimura. And it wasn't just in the same killing desire she felt for all heroes. The last time she'd felt an urge _this_ strong was when she was with Sigurd.

That was why as they prepared their meal, she kept at least five feet away from him, and her eyes looking anywhere but his face. She'd been right to kill the bear as its fur was large enough to serve as a make-shift carpet for them with the elk's hide a nifty blanket. Brynhildr didn't need to say much, Ritsuka proved good enough to carve up the skin and go the rest of the way on his own. Cu and Scathach had taught him well when it came to sustaining himself in the wild when cut off from all resources and allies. And Yet, that still didn't stop him from occasionally asking for her help in a blatant attempt to get her to come close to him.

This was one of those times where she wondered if her Master was truly that brave or that stupid.

 _A bit of both,_ She thought to herself watching him delicately carve up the meat then place it by the fire to be cooked. His technique was spot-on, as if he'd done this countless times before. Given the recent events, Ritsuka probably had. _He's still so young, but already his eyes are so focused…yet they still retain their ability to become so soft in an instant._ Like many others, Brynhildr considered it a blessing that Ritsuka hadn't let the trials of the Singularities and everything in-between break him. Odin knew where they all would be if the last surviving Master cracked.

"Are you going to sit over there all night, or do you want to come warm up by the fire?" Offered the Japanese male drawing her out of her thoughts. Half of his youthful face was illuminated by the heart-like blaze she'd created almost an hour ago giving his turquoise eyes a near mystical shine. Brynhildr could feel wave after wave of compulsion rocking her body the more she stared at him, and when he spoke the waves might as well have turned into tsunamis. "Look, I know I'm not the best person in the world to be stuck with, but-"

"That's wrong!" Amazingly, he didn't react as the flames around him exploded outward in all directions lighting up the cave like a flash bang. A second later, and all of them returned to their original brightness, though parts of the cavern had been scorched black by the flames. "I'm…I'm sorry, M-Master, i-it's just…" One half of her will went to restraining her killer impulses while the other went to forcing herself to look upward. At last, her beautiful amethysts eyes finally met the tranquil turquoise of his. "There are times I wonder why a person like yourself ended up here, in such a calamity as this. You're…you're too kind for it, or that's what I think to myself some times."

It was her time to not react as the Japanese teenager burst into laughter. In fact, Brynhildr actually smiled at his reaction, though it was more of a smile of pity than anything. "It's pretty ironic you're talking to me about being too kind-hearted for this crap…but then again, you're a Valkyrie, aren't you?"

"I was one." She giggled. Brynhildr never said it, but it warmed her heart a bit when he referred to her as a Valkyrie in the present-tense whereas others would do so in the past-tense. As far as he was concerned, she was still a warrior of the gods, but she liked to subtly remind him she was _his_ warrior now. Her knees were brought up to her chin with her arms wrapping around her legs. She looked less like a fierce warrior and more like a woman scared, given her circumstances, she had every right to be. "You've seen my memories, as a Valkyrie I…saw some things that most people would have found tough to live with, perhaps even impossible. The battlefield has a way of changing people, sometimes for better and for worse." Brynhildr's gaze locked with his as sadness overtook her eyes. "You are one such case, Ritsuka…you're an incredibly kind and gentle soul, yet you've seen things that no modern man should have had to see. While I'm proud you've endured it, I can't help but feel like we all have…tainted you."

Silently, the teenager fully turned his back to the fire so he could fully face her. Again, the light of the flames Ritsuka didn't look like a teenager, his eyes were far too hard and resolute to belong to a young man still in the throes of a carefree life. "I won't lie to you and say there aren't things I wish I could take back seeing, but I can't. Everything I've seen while working for Chaldea, everything I've felt, I actually like to think it's all made me a better person. Besides," His lips ticked upward into a smile. "If I hadn't come here and put myself in harm's way, I never would have met Mash, Dr. Roman, Da Vinci, or you."

For a second, Brynhildr felt herself smile back, but that's when she felt lightning surge through her body. All the hairs on her body standing up, the pale-haired woman jumped to her feet and immediately the cave's exit. She thought she'd be able to take it, but she was wrong, dead wrong.

 _I have to leave now! If I stay here any second longer than I'll…I'll…_

"Brynhildr!"

For most, the second the human's hand touched her wrist was the moment they believed Ritsuka Fujimura would finally meet his end.

It wasn't.

"Don't keep doing this, please." His voice alone both excited her and infuriated her. As much as she wanted to hug him to wipe away her fears, the urge to rip him in half from the shoulder done was eating at her mind.

"Let go." Hostility and desperation mixed within her voice as she felt her eyes begin to water. "P-P-Please, M-Master, l-let go, I-I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not scared of getting hurt if it means I can be with you."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" His eyebrows must have rose as her voice reached a level and took on a tone she'd never directed at him, or anyone at Chaldea. Around them, the various campfires swelled, their bright red and orange flames briefly flashing blue. They died down as the first tear streamed down her face. "Do you have any idea how _**hard**_ it is for me right now? Every fiber of my body…is screaming for me to kill you. Do you know when was the last time I felt like that? It was Sigurd! Do you know what that means?!"

"…I do…and you have no idea how relieved I am to know that my feelings aren't one-sided."

It wasn't often that Brynhildr was caught off-guard, but Ritsuka Fujimura was nothing if not a man full of surprises. The tears fell from her cheeks without restraint as she slowly turned back to look at the boy who'd just indirectly confessed his feelings for her. Not so surprisingly, he looked incredibly relieved in spite of the fact his hand was gaining second-degree burns verging on the third-degree.

"I don't know if you remember, but it's _really_ scary when you like someone and they aren't sure they like you back." He began before finally releasing her arm, though not because of the pain steadily working its way through his limb. "I mean like you for…you know what, what I'm trying to say is-"

"You're you, and that's enough for me, more than enough."

Finally, shock colored his eyes as his mouth hung agape at her. The ethereal beauty before him was crying, all while her body slowly but surely gained a mystical-blue glow about it that filled the air with an electric charge. So close to her, Ritsuka could feel it-the air becoming charged with power as the Servant before him struggled to contain it. She'd done pretty well so far.

First, she took a deep breath, partially to get her emotions and her curse under control. "There will always be a hole in my heart where my beloved Sigurd used to be, and I'll never be able to forgive myself for killing him, for killing so many." When she looked to her palms Ritsuka knew she wasn't seeing clean hands, she was seeing them as they were that dreadful night over a thousand years ago. Behind her, the snowstorm seemed to have intensified turning the world outside into a white void. "Every time I'm summoned, a part of me lives in fear of doing that again, of hurting the ones I've come to cherish and any innocents who happen to be nearby. I hate myself, more than you could imagine, but I…this is my curse to bear."

After she finished speaking, he responded. "But you don't have to bear that curse alone." A hush left her mouth upon feeling his hands fall atop of hers. His grip was tight yet comforting, and his eyes peered directly into hers', holding her in place while he spoke. "Brynhildr, I've seen the blood you shed that night." Her features tightened as fear gripped her heart. This was what she'd secretly braced for, just like Tamamo, Mordred, and to an extent Medusa, the fear that came with the past obscuring any chance of a bright future. There was only one thing he could do to counter such an assumption. "And I'm willing to look past it because I know, deep down, you're a truly wonderful person. You're someone I don't mind walking through hell and high water for; I know you'd do the same for me, and regardless of what happens next, I want to do the same for you. I will if I have to, because you're worth it."

The tears were falling in droves now while her body trembled like the prelude to an eruption. Each second that passed brought the promised event closer and closer to fruition with Brynhildr knowing she was helpless to keep it at bay.

There was no more point in forestalling the inevitable, so she decided to jump right on in.

No warning came as she smashed her lips against his. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, full of naked hunger and long-held desire. Ritsuka returned it near immediately; however, his body kept from getting overcome by the euphoria, knowing in a second death would take a swing at him. Even so, he couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her mouth against his, her body against his.

 _ **CRA-ACK!**_

Senses alert, Brynhildr broke off from the kiss, completely catching her Japanese lover off-guard. Pushing him away, she summoned her spear and ran for the cave exit thus opening herself up to the fierce storm outside of their sanctuary.

"Brynhildr!" Shouted the human.

"Stay back!" She yelled back throwing her arm out. "I sense something, someone! Please, remain inside where it's safe!" The former Valkyrie's purple eyes scoured the white landscape for the source of her unease. Her blood roared in her ears to such an extent that it overpowered the stormy winds whipping about all around her. She had to find it, for her sake and her Master's. Eventually, she did, almost directly in front of her.

Its form was humanoid though beyond those features nothing else could be made out. Except for the aura, yes, the invisible yet palpable aura of raw _power_ that rolled off of the figure. Brynhildr nearly dropped her spear as the aura washed over her, freezing her blood in her veins.

"You're…you're…you're…" She stammered, somewhat surprised her jaws were still working.

" _ **Frjáls."**_

"AAAH!"

* * *

Ritsuka's expression darkened as his ears registered the sound of his Servant screaming. "Brynhildr! Brynhildr!" It was no use, his voice couldn't be heard through the storm outside so that left him with only one option. Spinning on his heel, he dashed for his clothes and began to put them on in a frantic hurry since time was of the essence.

Then, a single word changed his demeanor entirely. "Ritsuka."

Immediately, he turned back to find…Brynhildr, completely unscathed save for her armor being colored white from the snow. The look on her face could best be likened to finding a misplace item right by the counter, in plain sight. Once her amethyst eyes met his, focus was regained. Breathing in through her nose, she silently walked toward the human male, whose body remained as rigid as it had when facing the trolls and beasts by his lonesome. He remained so as she came up to him, her face reaching out to gently stroke his cheek. At her touch, a part of him couldn't help but shiver in delight, and that's when she moved her lips forward. Ritsuka froze as he was granted his second kiss at the Lancer's lips. This time, he didn't sense a barely-contained wave of hostility that set him on alert. This time, there was only pleasure.

When she pulled back from him, the shy smile he loved so much was plastered all over her face. Relief danced in her eyes. "Ritsuka, I think now would be a good time for us to eat, don't you?"

Her armor was moved to the side alongside his boots and snow coat leaving them both in their undergarments. Ritsuka couldn't help but sneak peeks at her now exposed skin as they ate, and she allowed her own eyes to drift over to him. Over their meal, he pondered asking her exactly what had happened when she ventured out into the snow storm, but as he watched her, he felt the strength to do so die down. Brynhildr seemed somewhat more…at peace since stepping out. He would ask her what happened, but later. For now, he was simply going to enjoy the time they could spend together without death hanging over their heads.

"So, what's the verdict?" The teenager questioned as she finished off the last of her roasted meat with a smile. "Don't hold back."

"It was quite delicious, when we get back to Chaldea, would you…be open to making me a meal or two?" She innocently asked leaning forward.

His cheeks grew hot as he realized how close she was, and his danger sense still weren't being raised. "I-I-I, u-um, s-sure! I-I mean that is if you're interested in my cooking, not that it's any good!"

"Oh, I beg to differ on that, I've seen you in the kitchen practicing with EMIYA and the others. We female Servants like to tell stories about the dishes you've made, it's become like gold to us." She answered.

"R-Really?"

Giggling, she reached out to take hold of his right hand. He welcomed the experience, especially since no longer was it armor he was feeling, but her own flesh and blood-palms. "Yes, you sell yourself too short, Ritsuka." Her thumb rubbed circles into his hand sending waves of calming worth through him. Brynhildr smiled as she watched his body relax until he finally seemed at peace. Mentally inhaling a deep breath, she spoke her next words with clarity. "C-Can I…kiss you again?"

It was somewhat surprising she was the one to ask that question, or maybe not considering Ritsuka's mind was still struggling to comprehend what had happened. Regardless, his heart wasn't caught in the same malfunction as his brain. It was why he dumbfoundedly nodded yes to the Valkyrie's question which caused her adorable smile to grow. Brynhildr wasted little time in recapturing his lips, and Ritsuka gladly welcomed the kiss in spite of his brain still being on the fritz. His hands laid back behind him in order to keep him upright as the violet-eyed Servant slowly but steadily leaned into him. Her hands braced against his shoulders as she aggressively took the lead in the make-out session. Ritsuka felt no need to stop her.

Brynhildr's hands gently massaged his shoulders as her lips mashed against his. It was hard to tell which was turning him on more-her lips or just the sheer proximity of her body to his. Ritsuka could have sworn he heard her heart roaring within her chest alongside his. When she pulled away to allow him to breath, he was sure he could hear a steady pounding in his ears. As he looked into the shining amethysts, he firmly assorted that the sound in his ears was definitely hers': her breathing, her heart, and the sheer desire invisibly pulsating from her body. Ritsuka inhaled a quick breath to gather himself before he made the move. Brynhildr was somewhat caught-off guard by him initiating the kiss, but melted into it none the less. The Valkyrie even seemed to enjoy it as evident by her sweet moans.

Still holding her in his arms, Ritsuka jumped when he felt her tongue intrude into his mouth. That made the two break apart, crimson blushes quickly consuming their faces. Brynhildr's mouth opened to speak, but Ritsuka never let her get the chance. Within her chest, the Norse Servant felt as if her heart were about to explode. She'd been building up to it for what felt like weeks, months even. This was without a doubt the moment she'd scarily longed for. Opening her mouth, she welcomed the feel of Ritsuka's tongue sloppily exploring her mouth. It was only fitting she send her own out to greet him, and that's exactly what she did. Overwhelmed, the human allowed his back to hit the soft blanket while the Servant atop of him continued to dominate their kiss.

Against his lips, Brynhildr smirked. She knew Ritsuka knew that as well as she responded to his actions with her body. Against her waist and through his pants, the teenager's cock was struggling to stand at full mast. A combination of her body atop of his and his hands massaging her bottom was all the incentive it needed to want open air. Brynhildr herself wanted to be the one to deliver the keys to freedom for the fleshy rod. All the vivid dreams she'd had regarding her Master's cock came back to her, only this time she wasn't going to block them out, quite the opposite. Straddling her love, Brynhildr looked upon him with eyes slowly but surely glazing over with lust. Never had Ritsuka looked so…enchanting before her. The more she looked into his turquoise-colored eyes the more lustful she became. In-between her legs she could feel her vagina beginning to grow moisty by the second.

"Bryn…" It took all of her willpower to keep from tearing his shirt off so she could see his scarred yet well-maintained upper body. He could see the desire burning in her eyes. "If we do this, there's no going back, are you okay with that?" It was typical of him to put her first, he always put her and the rest of the Servants first, even when they caused him nothing but grief. It was incredibly endearing and at the same time somewhat…arousing to her. "I-I mean, i-it's not like I don't want to h-have sex with you, b-but I-"

"I want to have sex with you, Ritsuka." She plainly answered looking to him with that gentle-like smile. Putting both hands against his chest, she shook her hips causing him to jump beneath her. Brynhildr bit her lips in a vain attempt to hold back the feeling threatening to overcome her, and force once it wasn't a desire to kill. The long-haired woman's fingers curled against his shirt, heat slowly gathering at the tips. If she accidently burned his shirt then fine, but she didn't want to risk physically harming him. Her right hand glided up to his cheek, where electric sparks practically jumped between them. "Let me be more correct, I want you to _make love to me_ ; all of my body and soul, I want to give to you. Could you…would you be willing to take me?"

The smile she so dearly loved returned as he reached upward to cup her cheek. "Why wouldn't I, you're…you're everything I could have ever wanted in a girlfriend, and everything I think I'll ever want in a wife."

His words were exactly what Brynhildr had been praying she would hear. Overcome by excitement and relief, she dived back down embracing him in another steamy kiss. Ritsuka's hands wasted little to no time in rooming the soft surface of her ass. More than once did she moan in delight upon feeling his fingers play with the corners of her panties in order to tease her. Her sharpen cry of pleasure when he more firmly seized her ass made him mentally grin and caused his cock to further harden. Through her insolated clothing Ritsuka could feel her body heat rising, he was following after her albeit at a slower pace. Again, the need for oxygen forced the two apart, though a thin trail of saliva briefly connected their lips.

The single breath that came afterward was all Ritsuka needed to turn things around, literally. Brynhildr was completely caught off guard as one minute she was on top and the next thing the Lancer knew, she was staring up into her lover's eyes. Her breath momentarily caught in her throat before resuming its previous frantic, if somewhat even pace. Their new positions added to the arousal they were both feeling.

"I…um, I really don't know how to say this," Stammered the young Japanese male letting his shyness poke through. Brynhildr repressed the giggle of amusement knowing he was trying to be serious. "Can I…do you…first? I-I promise I'll try my best!"

Her body screamed for her to say yes, but her mind attempted to hit the breaks on the train. "B-But w-what if I…Ritsuka…what if I-"

"You won't." His voice was as firm and powerful as a stone against the wind. The resolute light came in full force turning his eyes into blue torches that she would have happily lit herself ablaze with. "I trust you, always have and always will."

It was too much for her to take, boldly, she reached upward to take him by the neck. Ritsuka gave no resistance as he happily melted into the kiss just as Brynhildr did. The act was sweet appetizer to the meal that was about to come. He moaned into her mouth as she seductively pressed her knee against his groan, an act he made a mental note to "pay her back for" later. When she withdrew her leg, Ritsuka hooked his left arm around her waist in an attempt to bring their bodies close together. A startled yet pleasured cry left Brynhildr upon feeling his cock brush up against her through his pants and her undies. Looking into her eyes he saw the demand building in her throat.

With her sitting upright, it made things a tad bit easier, albeit Ritsuka felt his hands shake all the way. Inhaling through his nose, he gripped the rim of her undershirt and pulled, and pulled. Brynhildr did nothing but smile at him while raising her arms to make the act easier. Once her shirt was completely off, she took it into her hands, balled it, then tossed the piece of clothing to the side. Turning back to him, she smiled as if nothing were wrong.

"You're…you're…you're…not…wearing a…a…"

Finally, she giggled at his blushing face, clearly taking pride in how things were going. "Were you expecting some sort of spiked-tit metal bra or something?" It was impossibly corny and impossible for her to have been wearing such a thing, and yet the look on Ritsuka's face told her yes to her question. With great care, she took his hands by the wrist and guided them over. Lightning raced through her body once his fingertips made contact with her unblemished breasts. Nowhere was the feeling sharper than in-between her legs. It was a good thing that Ritsuka seemed focused on her face and upper body, the state of things down south would be a nice little surprise for him. "Move your heads, I promise, you'll enjoy the experience."

He followed her advice, and he was not disappointed. Among the women of Chaldea, Brynhildr had always been quite modest about her body. In Ritsuka's opinion, that modest made her all the more appealing. Her breasts weren't as voluptuous as some other women, but they weren't quite small either. To him, there were perfect cherries he wanted to toy with for as long as he could. The hair-raising moans of bliss the Lancer let out time and time again told him it was a wish that was going to be granted. Spying the redness developing on her face, Ritsuka leaned forward planting a kiss against her lips. Brynhildr readily moaned into it while keeping her hands stretched out to the side.

When Ritsuka began to move downward, Brynhildr shuddered with pleasure during every league of his journey. Once he came face-to-face with her breasts he gulped before teasing her left nipple with his tongue and lips. She let him now how that made her feel.

 _I'm really about to do this, we're about to do this._ Warmly thought the dark-haired teenager as he more aggressively suckled her nipples. With near mystical serene Brynhildr slid her body back more and more until her back was lying against the blanket with Ritsuka atop of her, his whole mouth fervently toying with one of her breasts while his hand massaged the other. Though he was buried deep in her chest Ritsuka knew full well how the Valkyrie looked at the moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd always dreamed of making the light blue-haired beauty cry out in blissful pleasure. Now that the dream was in front of him, he was going to seize it.

Brynhildr's fists were tightening on the magically construct fabric as her breasts were given pleasure they hadn't had in years. It felt good, great, beyond anything that words could describe. What made it all the better was she could feel the fire growing within her, unlike most times, it wasn't a madden voice telling her to behead the man burning her-it was a soft melody telling her to ease back and enjoy herself. She shamelessly did so in crying out time again and again under the touch of her lover's fingers and tongue. Ritsuka was proving himself quite skilled for someone who'd never been with a woman before. She believed him, and she counted her blessings that her new lover was apparently a natural.

"Bryn…you're…so wet."

His voice was like the call of a war-horn, snapping her awake from her lustful detaching. Glancing downward, she found Ritsuka kneeling before her, his face redder than her Uncle Loki's hair. He had good reason to as in his hands were a stained pair of light violet-colored panties. The carefully and masterfully woven fabric had been near completely soaked with its pleasant amora no doubt reaching Ritsuka's nose. In one quick movement of the eye, she spotted the tent in his pants, apparently larger than it had been a moment ago. Behind a soft smile, she luxuriously licked her lips.

"Well, what can I say? I really do want to make love to you, Ritsuka. Is that so wrong?" Unlocking the door, the usually shy and well-mannered woman spread her legs out wide giving the human teenager a view of her wet pussy. A small tuff of sky-blue hair christened the entry way into Brynhildr's most sacred domain. "I may be a Servant, a Valkyrie, a goddess, but I'm still a woman, and every woman has needs." Grinning at him, she placed two fingers atop her waiting pussy. "C-Can you please take care of them?"

Instead of hesitating, he grinned at her in a way she'd never seen before. She liked it. "Who am I to say no?" First off, he removed her hand from her clit then placed her fingers against his mouth. A hot breath passed over them before he took her right middle and index finger into his mouth to sample her juices. Meanwhile, his other hand went straight for the prize. _She feels…so…good!_ Her walls responded to his presence immediately. As a kid, he'd done things like stick his hand in a pot of honey, ice-cream containers, and so forth out of childish hunger and curiosity. That was the closest thing he could use to describe the feel of the Valkyrie's pussy, and yet it didn't quite do it justice.

"R-R-Ritsu…ka…" Moaned the Lancer, whose face had now gone red as a cherry. "M-Move y-y-your fingers."

She was the expert here, even if she didn't like to broadcast it. Doing as she instructed yielded results that made his heart flutter in joy. From her waistline up, Brynhildr's entire body shuddered with vibrant pleasure. Grinning, Ritsuka picked up the pace of his fingers earning a short but powerful hush of breath from the war goddess. He kept his actions going thus resulting in more hot pants that filled him with a sort of manly pride. His expression must have been too much to take as Brynhildr, completely without warning, snapped at his head like a viper. Their lips collided in a messy yet steamy smooch that they both took the time to enjoy.

There was something the pair found rather arousing about the way their lips stayed connected by a thin line of saliva. Both could feel the growing pleasure in their loans, Brynhildr, more so than Ritsuka. Every second that was marked by the cackling of the fire they wanted to spend feeding the burning desire within them. Ritsuka did some by swiftly moving his face in-between his lover's legs.

"OOHHH!"

Brynhildr wasn't going to lie to herself, there'd been times she'd _deeply_ resented her father for never allowing her pussy to be filled by anything besides her fingers again without tragedy striking. The fact that such a thing was now helping, at the hands (and tongue) of an ordinary yet brave young man came across as strangely funny to her. In fact, she laughed at it, she laughed as her Japanese lover began adding his tongue to the exploration of her pussy. Half-hoping the Aesir could hear her, Brynhildr began to cry out thus filling the cave with the sounds of her hot and heavy screams. It was just as much a turn-on for her as it was for Ritsuka, whose ears picked up the sound rather well.

 _She's really getting into this, I wonder how far I can push things with her?_ He filed off the thought to the back of his mind. That answer would come later hopefully after they'd been rescued and he'd survived another murder attempt. For now, he focused on sucking the wet clitoris before him. It was a task he felt he could spend all day doing.

"Yes, yes, right there! Ohhh! YES! YES!"

Surprisingly, his head wasn't instantly crushed when Brynhildr's legs wrapped around his skull. Ritsuka actually felt a strange sense of relief and joy rush through him in realizing she loved him so much she was holding him with her thighs. The experience certainly wasn't one he was going to forget. And neither would the one that came in the next twenty seconds.

Ritsuka Fujimura sampled the divine nectar of the gods, and the taste was without a doubt truly sweet. Her head laid back with her hair fanning out before her, Brynhildr lay in a fiery hemp as her juices gushed out of her into Ritsuka's waiting mouth and fingers. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but he quickly adapted in lapping them up using his hands and mouth. He knew how long she'd been waiting for something like this and was glad he was able to give the Valkyrie the sexual release she deserved. Knowing she was still only faintly aware, he took his time in cleaning up her lower lips, taking note of each soft gasp that left her lips when he hit a sensitive spot.

He joined her on the blanket, his eyes immediately noticing the building tears in her own. Without a second thought, he reached forward to wipe them away. Brynhildr laughed as she held his hand against her cheek. More than his tongue or fingers, it seemed the feel of his palm against her face was a pleasure in a league of its own.

"Now then, it's my turn." She whispered in a voice that made his nerves blaze like fire.

Unlike the Lancer who felt sweet relief, Ritsuka was slowly becoming a nervous wreck. His back was against the blanket with his chest exposed and his lower body about to follow suit. So many questions raced through his head as Brynhildr kissed and stroked her way down until coming upon the rim of his pants. He bravely shut his eyes as his belt and buttons were undone then the rim of his pants were gripped. Once again, unlike Brynhildr, he was fully aware of the feeling of his pants and boxers leaving him. There was a brief window of time in which he felt the cave air tick his cock.

Then Brynhildr herself lightly ripped it in order to kiss the tip.

She did nothing but smile serenely at him when he looked down to see her already pumping his six and a half-foot member. "You're just the right size, at least I believe you are." To empathize her point, she brought her lips against his penis in full view of him. What started as a soft kiss quickly became her sucking it like her life depended on it. Like a wildfire sweeping through a forest, Ritsuka's doubt was no more and he allowed himself to simply lie back and enjoy the treatment.

"B-Bryn…hildr!"

With her mouth currently occupied she couldn't physically grin. That didn't stop her from doing so in her mind. _I…I've still got it! Yes! I knew it! I knew I could pleasure him just as well as I did Sigurd!_ Empowered by his growing cries of acceptance, Brynhildr continued with her actions. Ritsuka himself encouraged her as he began to steadily thrust his hips forward thus driving his member deeper into her mouth. It got to the point where she decided to throw foreplay to the wind and take his whole member into her mouth.

"BRYNHILDR!"

Her sucking of his cock was causing her pussy to grow wet again. Strangely, she enjoyed the sense of her growing wetness while blowing her new love. Uncontested, the mental image of him ramming his cock deep into her came into view. Her whole body humming like a bee-hive, she worked her tongue across his tower. The seventeen-year-old arched his body upward pushing his member deeper inside of her. In that moment an idea came to her, or rather, an old memory. Driven by lustful delirium, she tried out something she hadn't done since the time she'd spent together with Sigurd.

"B-B-BR-BRYNHILDR!"

It was amazing what a little heat applied to the right place could do. As a Valkyrie, she had an inboard knowledge of things such as where to burn the body to cause the most damage and even death. But using heat for pleasure? That was something she'd had to learn on her own; Sigurd had been an excellent "experiment" in how a little warmth applied to the tongue or hands could stimulate the body. Ritsuka proved that the art not only still endured, but it was just as effective.

"B-Brynhildr, I-I'm going to…!"

 _Release it, give it all to me, my beloved._

After centuries, Brynhildr finally knew the taste of human cum again, and she couldn't have chosen it from a better source. Experience coursed through her as she leaned her head back a little to take in as much of the white liquid as she could. His body continuously gushed out the divine juices she'd earned for in ample douses. Brynhildr felt her own vagina quiver as a small leakage of cum was born. In spite of it, she kept her mouth upon the Japanese male's member; she wanted to make sure as much of his cum made its way into her body as possible. More than the mana recharge, the sheer spiritual feel that ran through her made the former goddess feel as if she'd ascended back to Valhalla.

Silently, Ritsuka watched until it seemed his dick had pumped out all of he had to offer, for the moment anyway. "Um, so…how…was I?"

Giggling, she traced the tips of her fingers across his cheek. "You tasted wonderful," Immediately, a smile came to his face. "But I want to feel it inside of me, Ritsuka."

His time at Chaldea had clearly done wonders. He chuckled in embarrassment while she laughed feeling his cock return to its full mast mere seconds after his first orgasm. Helping matters was the view of Brynhildr rising then hovering her hole just above his cock. She looked to him with a smile of assurance causing him to take her by the hips. Both took a quick breath before moving in unison.

 _YES!_

Neither of them hesitated in moving their bodies. It actually created for a fast and chaotic dance they found some odd sense of joy in. Normally, they would have taken it slow and easy, but the inferno that had been smoldering inside of them had fully erupted driving them to go hard from the start. Ritsuka's hand firmly gripped his lover's hips while hers remained atop his chest to keep herself steady. Drool rolled down her lips as Brynhildr lost herself in the fullness that was her Master's cock pounding her inside out. The fire before them cackled, illuminating their mating forms on the wall.

"Ooooohhh!"

"Bryn…Bryn…you feel so…tight and so good!"

Her walls squeezed on his cock like a vice grip. In return, his thrusts escalated from their already high rate. The Valkyrie's entire body jumped when he hit her core directly; were it not for his hands on her hips, she was sure she would have gone into the air. Enticed by what he'd seen, or rather caused, Ritsuka hit the same spot again with a little more force. Her fingers curled against his chest as her head was thrown back in a barely repressed cry of pleasure. Brynhildr looked down and what she found was a red-faced but smiling Ritsuka. In turn, the human could see the outright seductive grin that had formed on the Valkyrie's face. Feeling a near volcanic surge of strength rushing through him, Ritsuka furthered his thrusts making sure each one hit the very heart of the Servant's being.

"Ritsuka! More! More! More!"

"Hot! Hot! You're so hot, Brynhildr!"

"Oh, yes! Right there! RIGHT THERE!"

His chest was no longer enough, and neither could he afford to keep watching. Regardless of their chaotic rhythm, they moved in perfect unison. His lips met the soft and tender flesh of her breast while her heads encircled his head to hold him in place. Their bodies approached their limits in seconds of each other after the embrace.

"BRYNHILDR!"

"RITSUKA!"

Just as the primal heat and cold came together to create the world, so too did the lovers' juices. Their bodies collapsed into one another under the pressure of their final orgasm, or perhaps because they'd simply put the final seal on their relationship after constantly tip-toing around each other. Ritsuka kept his hands remained looped around the beauty in his arms, unwilling to let her go. In turn, Brynhildr buried her head into the nap of his neck while her lower lips continued to squeeze his cock for cum.

Their orgasm pattered out while the fires around them continued to cackle. It was soothing, like a soft lullaby for them to fall asleep to.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ritsuka began lightly running his hands through her hair. "What exactly happened out there?"

Brushing her hands against his cheek, she giggled, "Would you believe me if I told you a miracle?"

"Yes." Came his immediate reply, following by him joining her in a round of laughter.

Their clothes eventually found their way back onto their bodies, and with perfect timing. As they finished dressing themselves, they noticed the wind was no longer whipping about like angry beast. Jointly, they turned their heads to the cave entrance finding it no longer a curtain of white. Darkness had fallen over the landscape with only tiny white flakes falling from the sky. Ritsuka and Brynhildr looked to one another, joined hands, then headed out. Easily passing through the barrier, they stopped five feet beyond the cave's entrance to marvel at what lay before them.

"So, I guess Mash and the others must have defeated the troll that started all of this." Began Ritsuka with a smile.

"It seems so, we should probably hurry up to regroup with, oh, never mind." Replied the Lancer leaning her head against his shoulder. "They're on their way, if I had to guess, they'll be here in ten minutes or so."

"Then I guess we should _really_ get dressed, huh?" Laughed the human.

"Hm, perhaps, but I'd like it if we could enjoy the view a little while longer, please?"

There, beneath a sky filled with luminous stars, the Japanese Master chuckled out a compliance. In time, the starry-sky above their heads would fade, but it wouldn't be the last one they'd see, and certainly not the last they'd observe together. From this moment forward they had one less thing to hope for, but one more thing to strive for-a future with one another. It was a long way's out, but not impossible to reach.

* * *

"Well, of all the possible outcomes, I do admit, this is indeed a pleasant surprise."

"Is it now, frankly, I'm not that surprised."

Paracelsus chuckled at the indifferent nature of his lab's unexpected but not unwanted guest. It was natural that Scathach was treating the hottest topic in Chaldea with mute interest. That said, the alchemist could see a slight spark of…pride in her dark-colored eyes as she watched through the crystal ball with him. It was well-known that the spearwoman didn't accept that many as potential students. Only the best of the best were qualified to be the receivers of her wisdom. Ritsuka Fujimura had proven himself worth before, and he'd done so once again by doing the seemingly impossible.

"Do you have any theories on why Odin broke her curse?" Questioned the long-haired man as events continued to play out through his crystal ball. A small crowd had gathered around as Chaldea's (former) love-struck Valkyrie moved her things into Ritsuka's room, a bright smile on her face and signs of a disaster nowhere in sight.

"Several, though the one I'm willing to bet on is practicality." Answered Scathach. "Odin is many things, but a fool he is not…on most occasions. He knew that if his daughter slew humanity's last hope in a curse-induced stupor all forces in the universe would blame him for indirectly being responsible for it, to that end he allowed her freedom to pursue her second love."

Surprisingly, Paracelsus chuckled in naked view of the wine-colored woman. Her eyes narrowed at his response.

"You have another theory?"

Ignoring the slight edge in her voice, he leaned onto his hand to glance at the crystal ball with an evident smile on his face. "Well, it's not exactly scientific, but could it be possible…he decided to give his daughter a chance to be happy again?"

Rather than answer, Scathach rose from her seat to walk over to one of the many tables throughout the lab. Her fingers fell over a bright red stone held in some sort of scanning device. With her back turned to the alchemist, she allowed her lips to tick upward in a slight smile. Odds were, Paracelsus knew of her expression, and he thankfully kept his mouth shut.

"Sometimes…perhaps miracles can find the cursed and the less fortunate. Sometimes."

* * *

 **It took me WAY too long to get this one out, so again, I apologize to you all for the long wait. To cut a long-story shut, yes, this one had some divine intervention, why? Well take your pick for the reasons listed between Scathach and Paracelsus. In mythology, Odin could be quite a dick, but he did from time to time have his…nicer moments. Here I decided to throw that in. For those of you wondering,** " _ **Frjáls"**_ **is a Norse word meaning "free". You can guess how it all adds up.**

 **Hopefully in a week or two I'll be able to post the next lemon, and the lady for that one will be…the world's oldest poisoner! Until then readers!**


End file.
